


Bring-Your-Butler-to-School Day

by H_W_Star



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ciel and Sebastian at Ouran HS, Ciel cannot host for his life, Crossover, Dorks, Gen, One-Shot, Sarcasm, Witty Banter, all the smirks, snide comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are sent to Ouran High School to investigate the Host Club upon hearing several curious reports.Alternatively known as Ciel getting increasingly exasperated by the club's ridiculousness while Sebastian gets all the attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think what I've been starting to do is just throw poor Ciel and Sebastian into various fandoms and see how they react...  
> Also forget timeline/time periods I have no idea how this would work realistically, just go with it. 
> 
> None of these dorks belong to me, all ownership goes to Yana Toboso and Bisco Hatori.  
> Thanks to all who stop by for a read and hope you enjoy!

        A young boy stood looking up at the glittering establishment known as Ouran Academy, a tall figure standing by his side.

       “I don’t see why Her Majesty is so concerned about this school. It’s not even a school of great caliber like Weston, and should logically be out of her concern. And yet she asks me to look into some matters involving something about a Host Club here.”

       “Are you not the one always saying the Queen has her reasons, young master?” Sebastian said with a slight smirk, looking down at Ciel. The boy shot him a glare.

       “Hold your tongue.” Sebastian hadn’t lost his smirk.

       The two walked up the steps.

       “It’s very large.”

       “You should be accustomed to large places, young master.” Ciel ignored his jibe, and opened the grand doors, Sebastian at his heels.

 

~~~

      “It will be an honor to have the distinguished house of Phantomhive represented at our school. And although you’re young, your intelligence and prestige makes you a perfect fit.” The director was a cheery man, with a broad smile that was meant to be warm and welcoming.

_I hate formalities_. But Ciel smiled, the one that always did well at fooling others, and nodded once. “Thank you for having me.”

      “Of course. And who is this gentleman?” The director gestured at Sebastian.

      “He is my personal butler. I would appreciate it greatly if he be allowed to stay with me here.” Ciel kept his smile, the one that made him look like a young innocent boy, aimed at the director. The director peered at Sebastian, considering Ciel’s request. The butler flashed a charming smile.

      “Very well. Ouran is honored to have you. Please work hard at your studies, but be sure to try new things with your extracurriculars.”

      “Ah, definitely. I was thinking of joining your Host Club.”

      “Ah, the Host Club! They’re always a big hit. Very popular bunch. I think you’ll like it. Well, good luck to you, Phantomhive!” The director sent them off with another warm smile, and as soon as the door was closed, Ciel’s dropped. He leaned against the wall with an exasperated sigh.

      “Goodness, young master,” Sebastian said with another smirk, “the day has not even begun.”

      “Tch.”

       Ciel pushed off the wall, and began walking down the hall.

      “I would not take you for a host, my lord.”

      “The problems hover around this club’s parties and events. Thus, the only way to investigate whatever is going on is to join, unfortunately.”

      “Ah yes, as the alternative would be to become a client, and such a thing would hinder the young master’s honor.”

      Ciel shot him another glare out of the corner of his eye.

     “You’re the one more concerned with not disgracing the Phantomhive name,” he said in an attempt at a rejoinder. Sebastian chuckled.

      Ciel continued walking, albeit at a brisker pace, Sebastian following. They arrived at a door, with a sign on it that read, “Music Room #3”. Ciel pushed the door handle down and opened the door. 

     The sight he was met with caused him to stop dead in his tracks with wide eyes, and sent a prickling shiver up his spine.

     The moment he opened the door, a trickle of rose petals, riding on a light breeze with unknown and unseen origins, spiraled out, one brushing past his cheek.  A pale, soft light shone out, and before him stood seven individuals, all dressed as Indian princes. Images of Soma suddenly flashed through his head, and he prickled once more. He put a hand to his head, positively certain he did not have the energy for this.

     “Young master?” Sebastian spoke behind him. Ciel waved his hand in the air, signaling he was fine. He peered once more at the seven before him. The one in the center was blond with dark violet eyes, seeming to be of the carefree and high-spirited nature. On this boy’s left was a dark-haired student with glasses, whose cool, refined nature reminded him slightly of Sebastian. Behind this one were two boys, twins, with red hair and a rather mischievous air. Beside these two was a tall, broad-shouldered boy with gray eyes, whom Ciel guessed was one of few words. On this boy’s shoulder was what looked to be a blonde-haired child, clutching some sort of rabbit stuffed animal. The last individual was on the first boy’s right, with short brown hair and large eyes of the same color. Ciel stared closely, noticing something different about this one.

       “Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!” they all said in unison. Ciel took a deep breath, and smiled once more.

        “Hi!”

        “And who do we have here?” The blonde boy stepped forward, peering at Ciel with wide, curious eyes. Ciel extended his hand.

        “Ciel Phantomhive. Pleased to meet you.” The blonde boy shook it, but looked over his shoulder at the spectacled boy.

         The boy opened some sort of folder and glanced down at it. “The Phantomhives are a distinguished earldom, best and most widely known for their toy and confectionery company, Funtom, which is now currently being managed by the family’s head, Ciel Phantomhive.” Ciel jolted slightly at the information this boy had, not knowing where he acquired it. The blonde haired boy turned back to Ciel, eyes even wider.

         “ _You’re_ the family head? But you’re so young!”

          Ciel gritted his teeth at being called young, but kept his ire hidden. He laughed nervously and scratched behind his head. “Ahh…”

          Sebastian stepped up to his rescue (Ciel not going so far as to call it a ‘rescue’).

         “The young master lost his parents in a fire when he was a child. Thus being the only survivor, and the son of the previous Earl Phantomhive, he not only inherited the title but also became the family’s head, and has grown the company into a massive corporation within a very short amount of time with his skill of management,” the butler said with a smile.

                “Whoooaaaa,” sounded from behind him, and Ciel turned to see the twins and the small one gaping at him. Ciel’s brow twitched slightly in annoyance.

                “Well,” the blonde boy straightened his clothes and stretched a hand out. “Nice to meet ya, Ciel.” Ciel shook the boy’s hand. “You can call me Tamaki.”

                “Pleasure to meet you, Tamaki.”

                Tamaki gestured behind him, at the others.

                He pointed to the boy with glasses. “That’s Kyoya,” pointing to the twins, “Hikaru and Kaoru,” pointing to the tall one, “Mori,” to the boy on Mori’s shoulders, “Honey,” and the brown-haired one, “Haruhi.” Ciel waved.

                “Nice to meet you all. If you don’t mind my asking, how is it you know so much about me?”

                “We get notice of every new student to enroll at Ouran,” Kyoya said. Ciel looked at him.

                “Kyoya…Otori, is it? Your family is well known for its presence in the medical world.”

                “Hey, look at that, Kyoya! He knows about you, too,” said one of the twins. Kyoya pushed up his glasses. He reminded Ciel of William, and Ciel instinctively bristled.

                “Young master,” Sebastian said, warning him to appear nicer.

                “Who’s that?” asked the small boy, Honey.

                “Sebastian is my butler.”

                “Why is your butler with you at school?”

                “Ahh…” Ciel fumbled for an acceptable answer. He decided to play the pity card. “He…is more like family, since I have none anymore, so I keep him with me a lot.” Although Sebastian was discreet, Ciel caught the subtle smirk.

                Tamaki clasped his hands together and his eyes were watery. “We understand,” he said, nodding. Ciel flashed his smile again.

                “I came because I’m interested in joining the Host Club. May I?” Tamaki clapped him playfully on the back.

                “Absolutely! We’d be honored to have you.” Ciel glanced at the others. Kyoya’s glasses flashed, the twins smiled, Mori just regarded Ciel silently and on his shoulders Honey grinned. Haruhi smiled warmly. Ciel looked back at Tamaki.

                “If I may ask, why do you have a girl in your club?”

                “Hunh?!” Tamaki jumped. “W-what do you mean?” He laughed nervously.

                “Tamaki, if he’s part of the club, it’s critical that he know in order to keep Haruhi’s secret,” Kyoya said in Tamaki’s ear.

                “Ahaha, yes of course,” Tamaki said, laughing at himself.  He turned to Ciel. “Haruhi got tangled up in the club because of certain circumstances, and we would appreciate it if you kept her true gender a secret.”

                “I will.”

                “Good!” Tamaki slapped Ciel’s back again, and again Ciel stifled his annoyance. Sebastian smiled subtly, clearly enjoying the situation. Ciel glared at his butler again, but it only encouraged the enjoyment.

                “We’ll need to get you ready for today’s appointments.” Kyoya opened his folder again, and adjusted his glasses. Ciel nodded.

                “Of course.”

~~~

                Ciel stared at the girl in front of him. He inwardly groaned. _This is worse than I thought_. He gritted his teeth, ignoring Sebastian’s smirk and soft chuckle behind him. His face was turning red. He figured he should probably say something.

                “Um…hi.”

                The girl stared at him, her expression for the most part blank and disinterested.

                “Hi.”

                They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, before Sebastian leaned down and whispered, “Young master, you should probably engage her in conversation.” Ciel uttered a “Tch” and waved Sebastian away, but as soon as the girl saw him her eyes widened and took on a glazed sheen.

                “Woooww, he’s so _handsome_.”

                Sebastian blinked, clearly surprised, and this time it was Ciel’s turn to smirk. A few more girls flocked over, and soon there was a mass of yellow dresses nearly suffocating Ciel, the entirety of it fawning over Sebastian.

                One of the twins, Hikaru, walked over to the couch he was sitting on, surveying the situation.  

                “The ladies seem more fascinated by your butler than you.” Ciel bristled, but then stopped himself.

                “Perhaps that’s to my advantage.”

                “Hunh?”

                “It saves me the trouble of offering up empty compliments to try and flatter clients, seeing as I don’t have much talent for it. If I can distract them with Sebastian, then I remain a popular choice but have to do barely any of the work.” Ciel glowered slightly, realizing this situation was not much different from his usual one with Sebastian.

                Hikaru blinked for a moment, then smiled and laughed.

                “You’re a cruel one, Phantomhive, playing women’s hearts like that,” he said with a grin. Ciel shrugged.

                “It’s business, right?” Even though he couldn’t see his butler, he could _sense_ Sebastian’s smirk, and when he glanced around he caught Kyoya’s gaze. Hikaru followed Ciel’s line of sight, then laughed again.

                “Kyoya agrees with you on that point, I can tell you.” He patted Ciel on the head, Ciel gritting his teeth in response, and walked away.

                Kyoya took Hikaru’s place. His glasses flashed and his folder was open. Writing something in it, he said, “From now on, we’ll be making you and your butler a pair, like Mori and Honey.” Ciel nodded.

                “That’s fine with me. I can make that work.”

                “Good.” Kyoya turned to the girls. “Ladies, could you please give him some room?” There were giggles and blushes and choruses of “Soorryyy” as they backed away. Sebastian straightened out his clothes and let out a small sigh.

                “Goodness,” he said as the girls ran off. Ciel smiled.

                “Well, we better prepare for more of it,” he said.

                “Indeed.”

~~~

                “And so as I was left an orphan, Sebastian here became like family to me, taking care of me and staying by my side.” Ciel let out a forlorn, dramatic sigh, gesturing to Sebastian. The girls looked from Ciel to Sebastian with wide, watery eyes, first doting on the boy with cries of “How sad!” then fawning on Sebastian, saying “How sweet!” As the girls let out squeals and were fussing over Sebastian, Ciel leaned back with a smile, his smirk perfectly matching that of Sebastian’s.

                “Ciel sure knows how to work the ladies,” Kaoru said to Kyoya, both watching from afar. Kyoya nodded.

                “He’s got a perfect system worked out. He plays up his butler, simultaneously painting Sebastian as the hero and himself as the helpless child, which creates both sympathy for him and adoration for his butler. It’s an ideal hook.”

                “I guess I can see how he’s able to run such a large company at his age. He’s a smart kid.”

                “He is that.”

                “Kyoya!” The boy looked up to see Tamaki running over. “We need to prepare for the upcoming Host Club event.”

                Ciel perked up, leaning forward slightly for better hearing.

                “I’m thinking we make the theme something cute, something that will draw girls in, like cats or something.”

                Before Tamaki had even finished his sentence Ciel groaned softly and slumped back on the couch. As expected, Sebastian’s head shot up.

                “I regretfully object to that proposition,” Ciel said, standing up and walking over. “I think it may prove to be too distracting,” he slid a glance over at Sebastian, who seemed a little disappointed, “and thus would not make a great theme.” Tamaki considered this, then nodded.

                “Hmm, you’re right. Let’s do something else.  How about something prestigious, like Roman kings?” With a flash of his glasses, Kyoya opened his folder and wrote something down, then closed it with a snap.

                “Okay. I’ll make the preparations.”

~~~

                Although it was meant to be refined, the scene that Ciel was met with when he arrived for the club’s meeting was anything but. The twins were using bedsheets as togas, Tamaki was in the process of determining how many golden laurel wreathes he could balance on his head, Mori and Honey had dressed the stuffed animal up and were putting on a skit for Haruhi, and Kyoya was in the corner typing on his laptop.

                Ciel put his hand to his forehead and sighed in exasperation, an action that had become very common for him in association with this club. _Actually, I think Soma would fit in well here._ He walked in, Sebastian behind him, and headed toward Kyoya.

                “Should I get into my costume?” Kyoya was about to speak, when Tamaki dashed up, nearly bowling Ciel over. Sebastian steadied him.

                “No no no no no, Ciel! They’re _outfits_ , not costumes! We’re not some cheap dress up group.” Ciel laughed nervously.

                “Ahh, I’m sorry.” Tamaki smiled.

                “Don’t worry about it. But yea, go get changed! You’ll look great.” Ciel employed his smile, hiding his grimace, and went to go change. When he was finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. _Good God, I hope Lizzie never finds out about this. She’d be all over it, and I would never hear the end._ He sighed once more, and walked back out. Sebastian smirked, but Ciel mirrored his expression.

                “You’ll have to change, too.” Sebastian’s lips fell slightly.

                “Ah, of course.” Just as Sebastian finished changing, Kyoya rose.

                “Alright, everyone. It’s about time. Are you all ready?”

                “Yes!” came the reply.

                As the club members began to file out, Ciel turned to his butler. 

“Come, Sebastian. This is when our real work begins.”

“Yes, my lord.”


End file.
